Kayo Kami (character)
Kayo Kami - (Knockout) Gorath Galaxy Overview Species: Zabrak Homeworld: Iridonia Residence: Rori Married: No Galactic Civil War: Rebel - Major Pilot Level: Former Ace Freelance Pilot, RSF Division Ace Rebel Pilot, Crimson Phoenix Squadron Level: 90 Profession: Jedi (Elder Bounty Hunter, Elder Scout, Elder Creature Handler, Elder Marksman) 2nd cousin of Eeth Koth, the famous Zabrak Jedi who died in the Battle of Geonosis. The Beginning: The Kami family were great hunters of Iridonia and took pride when Kayo outperformed his peers in being able to take down his prey. His father, Daxo Kami, had seven children yet Kayo was his firstborn and only son. Kayo was only 5 years old when he heard his favorite cousin, Eeth Koth, had been killed fighting the CIS on Geonosis. After this, Kayo had a extreme disposition against droids, remembering that his cousin had been killed by one. Daxo Kami was an influential member of their village. He was known to be fair and an unbias judge. The chief of the village and a greedy Zabrak, Grec Haro believed that Daxo was a threat to him. He always kept an eye on Daxo and never thought twice of crossing him whenever he found the chance. The real problems began at a council meeting years later(Kayo was 14). Grec had become ruthless and had even purchased the aid of the Chiss as a "Cheftain Protection Group". Many of the villagers became concerned after the Chiss had begun entering houses and stealing what they like. It came to a head when one of the young Zabrak ran around a corner and knocked a Chiss Mercenary off balance. Despite the youths apologies, the mercenary beat him to death with the butt of his rifle. The family came to Daxo to convince Grec the mercenaries had to go. Grec received information that Daxo had held a large meeting without his approval and that Daxo had requested an audience. Daxo had no idea that Grec was already planning his demise. Upon arrival Daxo was bound by chains and locked to a post in the city center. Grec had him guarded by his mercenary group. Kayo, outraged, rounded up some of his peers in an effort to free his father. They waited until darkness to strike. The youths, armed only with spears and hammers attacked the Chiss and were able to kill three before the third drew his weapon on the unarmed Daxo. Kayo told his friends to cease fighting. The chiss only sneered at Kayo as he fired an energy bolt into Daxo and as he turned fire on Kayo, he found a spear lodged straight through his chest and armor. After the fighting, the whole mercenary group had woken and were heading their direction. Kayo disappeared and went into hiding. He was a master of foraging and was able to keep himself alive in the wild. One day Terq, a friend who had helped Kayo in the fight, ran across him on a hunt. Terq informed Kayo that his family had been enslaved. Once again Kayo became enraged and felt the anger boil inside of him. Not completely thinking of the consequences, he went to Grec's home. He was bound as his father had been before. He continued to ask questions about his family and learned that only his sister Kairina was alive. Grec had kept Kairina as a personal slave, while the rest of his sisters were shipped in a transport to Tatooine to be sold. Along the way the transport was attacked by pirates who destroyed the ship. Kayo's anger built up inside him until he was unable to contain it and before he knew what he was doing, he was floating in midair and as he tried his with his might to break the chains to kill Grec he produced a powerful force wave which broke his chains and killed everyone around him, except Grec. Grec was knocked down and confused. Kayo picked up the broken chain beside him and used it to kill Grec. He rescued his sister in the next room and they fled Iridonia, fearing retaliation by the Haro Clan (Grec's family). The Escape: They were able to book passage to Rori and they lived in the remote forest regions avoiding all contact with others. Kayo pondered on the force that had overtaken him back on Iridonia. He kept trying to manifest it again and failed every time. On one of his hunts for food he came back to an empty camp, his sister was gone. He saw evidence of speeders and a dead imperial scout, but lost their track on the rivers. He stayed by the river for several days, searching up and down for further evidence but found none. A man named Ped'Xing found him there and offered his help. Together they searched for a week and still found nothing. During this time, Ped'Xing had told Kayo of the rebellion against the Empire. He explained that he was part of a special group known as the Phoenix Alliance and were the base of Rebel operations on Rori. When Kayo arrived at Unity Bastion, he was provided a home and uniforms and most importantly, training. Kayo learned the way of the creature handler and plants. He taught his new pets to fight for him. Among his pets he had a Torton named Tiny, a Corellian Sand Panther named Ares, and two twin Narglatch named Basher and Thrasher. He was attuned to nature and became a great scout and marksman for the Rebellion. Eventually his thoughts once again turned to his sister. He felt he needed to search once again for her. As the Phoenix Alliance pushed further into Rori, they allied themselves with other Rebel groups and formed a new city, Daxiom. It was there that Kayo learned of Bounty Hunters. One rebel bounty hunter had heard rumors of his sister's whereabouts. Kayo was great at skirmishing with imperials, using trees and covers, but had never been in a large city before. Kayo learned from the bounty hunter and became a bounty hunter himself. He searched out the source of the rumors regarding his sister and finally tracked her to a rebel base on Dantooine. She was rescued by the rebels from an imperial prison on Dathomir. She had learned in the prison camp how to survive by making things from rudimentary items and trading them off for food and essentials. Kayo invited her back to the rebel outpost on Rori, but she declined and said that it was time for them to find their own ways in the galaxy (She would later join the empire). The Mysterious "Old Man": Kayo returned to his home in Daxiom, but was confronted by an old man on his doorstep. The old man gave Kayo a crystal and was told to protect it. Kayo was confused but saw the seriousness in the old man's eyes so he accepted. The crystal was warm and he kept it with him. The next day as he was leaving, three men dressed in dark robes appeared at his door. He asked them to leave, but they refused. They demanded the crystal. Kayo told them to leave or else. Kayo was narrowly missed by the two lightsaber blades that ripped down his door. Kayo grabbed a cryo grenade from his pack and tossed it at them. This slowed them, but not for long. Kayo was able to get away long enough to equip his armor and weapons, meanwhile the commotion had drawn other rebels from their homes to see what was happening. They came armed and together Kayo and the members of the Phoenix Alliance eliminated the dark jedi. Kayo did not reveal why they had come to his door, but saw the old man in the distance watching. One of the friends gave Kayo a sample of tissue that would later be engineered into Killer, his Kimogila. Kayo waited for the crowd to dispurse and approached the old man. The man told him of the force and that if he wished to learn it he needed to head to the village of Aurellia on Dantooine. The crystal lead Kayo to the village and he trained in Jedi combat. A "New" Experience: One one training mission, he was assigned to take down a Nightsister and upon completion he attempted to return to the village of Aurellia. He became lost in the fog and could no longer find it. He held out the crystal, but it had gone cold. He stayed on Dathomir for a month before giving it up and going back to the Phoenix Alliance. When he returned, he found the city in uproar over new laws and regulations passed by the Emperor's governors (AKA the SOE Devs). Creature handling had become banned; the Force Sensitives sought out and their powers removed by the force. Killer the Kimogila and all his loyal pets were killed while Kayo was gone. He was able to salvage some tissue samples off the dead pets. Due to the destruction and mayhem, the guild disbanded and the city went into ruin. Kayo wandered the planets aimlessly for a long time. At one time he even joined the imperial legion for work. Then it happened, the Jedi rose up once more. The universe had changed and people adapted and formed new guilds and factions. Kayo was contacted by the famous Jedi Seclaron Order leader, Shawn. The Jedi had built an enclave within the powerful industrial complex that was Capital City on Lok. Shawn invited Kayo to join and Kayo accepted. He moved to Capital City and brought his sister, the new Weaponsmith, with him. In the new guild Kayo thrived as did the city and over time it expanded into a huge community, more residential than industrial. The guild even started a new city on Dantooine. Then came the rift; The dark side came calling. The Seclaron order was split by the dark jedi in the guild to form the new Dark Crusade. It drew many former and new Jedi to its two enclaves; Black Moon and Red Moon Temples. Led by the strong Tae-Lon, It became so big it split from the Terra Corporation guild completely becoming the Dark Crusade Guild. They met in secret in the hidden chambers of an old forgotten Sith sanctuary on Yavin IV. Kayo was split on joining the new guild. He had been fighting the dark side so long that it was so much easier to give in. At long last, his apprentice, See-Ra, convinced him to return fully to the Light Side and rejoin the Seclaron order. Some of the members of the Dark Crusade were upset at this perceived betrayal and sought to end Kayo's life. They attacked him on Lok while Kayo was battling with a Kimogila and was never seen again. Upon investigation, several Dark Jedi corpses were found, but not Kayo's. There are rumors that he goes by another name and may still be alive somewhere. Kayo Kami Missing in Action 2003-2009 Category:Player characters